


Wet Crows

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "In an attempt to fulfill all 7,000 fantasies that Tanaka has, Tanaka and Hinata set up a night for <em>wet 'n' slippery bath sex</em>..." But it's more slippery than expected, and surprisingly cramped in the tub. Good thing our crows never give up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Crows

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should mention, they’re both older here, maybe like 18-19. And they’re renting a hotel room just for the fancy bathtub. 
> 
> Okay, now enjoy ~3,500 words of mostly porn. ;)

“Hey—hey, hold on,” Tanaka gasped against Hinata’s lips. He took one step away from where he’d backed Hinata against the bathroom door’s frame. “Let’s take a moment to appreciate how sweet this tub is. Did I pick out a good hotel, or what?”

Hinata blinked out of his daze—it had set in fast this time, they’d barely dropped their overnight bags by the plush bed before the little redhead had pounced on his boyfriend. They both stared in awe at the glistening bath tub now, pristine in every aspect from its shining faucet to the row of hotel-provided mini shampoos and conditioners.

Too bad it wouldn’t stay pristine for long.

“Oooh, wow! It really is nice!” Hinata hummed excitedly, before locking gazes with Tanaka and flushing a little more with eagerness.

Tanaka let out a shivering exhale. Running his hands up and down Hinata’s arms, he said, “Thanks for going along with this tonight.” He crowded Hinata close to the doorframe again and whispered next to his ear, “I’ve always wanted to have some wet, messy fun with you.”

Hinata whined and pushed his face into Tanaka’s chest. “Senpai…” he wailed out of some mix of embarrassment and impatience.

Tanaka chuckled. “Alright, come on, come on, out of those clothes! It’s not like we have the room rented all night or something!” Already, Tanaka was pulling off his sweater to reveal sharp hips and toned abs.

“Except, we do…?” Hinata countered Tanaka’s joke with a little laugh. Still, he started to take off his own jacket and shirt.

As Hinata finished slipping out of his pants and boxers, Tanaka got the water flowing in the tub.  _It looks a little smaller than on the website…_  Tanaka mused. He disregarded the thought, though, when he turned around to a very naked, slowly approaching boyfriend.

Hinata grinned, an unfairly cute blush staining his cheeks as he shrugged. “Ready when you are?”

“Oh, I am so ready,” Tanaka said lowly, scooping Hinata into his arms bridal style. He kissed his boyfriend quickly while the other laughed against his mouth, before walking toward the tub. “Your chariot awaits this way, my prince,” he announced gallantly. “But it’ll be a bumpy rid—SHIT THAT IS COLD!” Tanaka, having set one toe into the bath water, hopped backwards and only barely regained his balance.

Clinging to his naked boyfriend for dear life at that point, Hinata said, “M-maybe we should wait for the water to heat up.”

“Yeah.” Tanaka sighed, then sat down with his back against the tub. “I can do that.” He hung his head dejectedly, but that brought him head-to-head with Hinata’s still semihard dick which reminded Tanaka of why they were there in the first place. He looked at Hinata again, still held in his arms, and smirked. “C’mere, you.”

Hinata smiled into the next kiss, humming when Tanaka angled his head to gain more leverage. This was right; this was what it came back to, warm mouths just barely holding back smiles as they moved against each other. Hinata slid his arms from where they had clasped to Tanaka’s shoulders, instead threading them around Tanaka’s neck, sighing through his nose when he felt the blunt wetness of Tanaka’s tongue against his lips.

When Hinata opened his mouth, Tanaka immediately slipped in and created a rhythm of sweeping movement. “Mm…” Hinata moaned with each rush of Tanaka’s tongue between his lips. Kept in place by the strong hand bracing the back of his head, Hinata was soon gasping in time to Tanaka’s surges, turned happily boneless in his boyfriend’s arms.

Tanaka shifted his attention, sucking on Hinata’s bottom lip before licking across its full roundness. He would’ve been taken aback by the sight that met his eyes at that point if he hadn’t already had some experience with Hinata’s Bedroom Look. It was no less arousing, though: Hinata panted as his rich, glassy eyes gazed upward. His lips shone red with use, a light pink warmed his cheeks, and his fiery hair had started to slick against his forehead in chunks of disheveled locks. “Ryuu…” he whined, looking up.

Tanaka was a sight himself, sharp eyes layered with a haze of want, heavy breaths making the thick muscles of his shoulders rise and fall. His strong arms casually lifted his boyfriend further into his hold, closer to the warmth radiating from his body. Hinata blinked at Tanaka in wonder as he seemed to be practically shimmering with heat, when he realized, ”Oh! The water’s started steaming!”

“Ah!” Tanaka perked at that. Taking no time to move them both into the now-warm water, Tanaka was able to seat himself in the tub easily… but there was no room to set Hinata down, really.

They both paused at this point, before Hinata quirked his lips and simply laid himself along Tanaka, arms still twined behind his boyfriend’s neck. “It wasn’t like we wouldn’t get to this, anyway,” he laughed.

“The bath really is smaller than it looked online, though,” Tanaka said sheepishly. He extended his legs as much as he could in the cramped confines of the tub, hoping his boyfriend was at least comfortable on top of them.

Hinata stretched a bit to bring his lips to Tanaka’s, murmuring, “It’ll still work just fine for what you want, right?”

“Mm,” Tanaka agreed as Hinata’s lips sealed against his own. Luckily, the tub had a nice curve for him to lean back on, letting most of Hinata’s warm weight rest on his chest as they leisurely kissed.

Once the water level had reached partway up their torsos, Tanaka blindly groped around to shut the faucet off so he wouldn’t have to interrupt what Hinata was doing right now: he’d brought his hands to cup both sides of Tanaka’s face, delving his tongue into Tanaka’s mouth like he was lapping up a drink with pleasured moans.

Tanaka slouched a little lower in the tub, moving his hands underwater to sweep over Hinata’s body. He felt his boyfriend shiver as his fingers slid solidly, warmly down his shoulders to the dip in his back, the wetness making everything a smooth glide. Hinata gasped out, ticklish, when Tanaka rubbed his hands up and down Hinata’s sides, feeling the expansion of breath in his lungs and the twitches of pleasure near his hips.

 _That feels nice…_  Hinata mentally sighed. Tanaka’s hands had left the water and brought dripping, warm fingers to thread in his bright red hair. As the pleasantly warm water sifted through his hair, Hinata toned down the intensity of his kiss, instead enjoying sensations like Tanaka’s thumb brushing along his brow. The tenderness of the gesture helped both of them unwind, breathing slowly as their heartbeats synced up for a moment.

Tanaka used his hands to tip Hinata’s head up, exposing pale neck to the still moment. When his heated lips met moist skin, it drew a gentle sigh of “Ryuu…” from Hinata.

The sigh turned into a wet gasp when Tanaka sucked hard against the skin. As Hinata started trembling under Tanaka’s ministrations, his short movements made the water lap lightly at them and the edges of the tub. Tanaka licked a particularly long, hot stripe up Hinata’s neck and the smaller boy arched his body exquisitely into Tanaka’s, bringing their cocks together in a wet glide.

“Shit,” Tanaka hissed in pleasure. He dipped his hands back underwater, moving them up the backs of Hinata’s thighs and then curving them around his ass, cupping it nicely and squeezing. Hinata twitched in his arms, letting out a little snort: his boyfriend was nothing if not an ass-man. Still, he couldn’t help the way his heart rate picked up as Tanaka kneaded and played with it, reflexively pushing back into that hold a little more–and at the same time, rubbing their cocks together to earn his own shudder out of Tanaka.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Tanaka rumbled throatily, gripping Hinata’s ass tighter. Using his hold as an anchor, Tanaka swiveled his hips into a hot grind up against Hinata’s, pressing harder and harder while assisted by the bath’s glide. Hinata cried out as the water’s slapping lewdly matched the pace of their movements, and as he felt the thick length he knew so well pressing on his own he was suddenly swept with the desire to feel it like he knew best of all: pumping inside him slow and hot.

Hinata scrambled to widen his legs but got little purchase on the tub’s smooth surface. “R-Ryuu,” he gasped. The steam and pleasure had made him dizzy, and it took a moment for his smoldering gaze to focus on Tanaka’s. “I’m ready. I need you inside me.”

The heat in Tanaka’s eyes flared with his pupils, and he whipped into motion. “Y-Yeah, yeah, okay, lemme grab–”

Tanaka leaned out of the tub to locate his pants and the lube stashed inside, but the hand he meant to have brace himself on the side of the tub instead skidded–causing him and Hinata to twist inside the bowl of the tub like a corkscrew waterslide.

“Sh-shit, shit,” Tanaka spluttered as he lifted his face above water. “Are you okay?” he asked, eyes finding Hinata now half-under him.

Hinata coughed up a little water.

“Shouyou?” Tanaka said desperately.

Hinata cleared his throat, and then looked up at Tanaka with a glint in his gaze. Most of his hair was currently matted to his face. “One drenched boyfriend, ready to be fucked,” he affirmed.

Tanaka wheezed out a laugh, and moved more carefully this time out of the tub. He found his pants blessedly fast, pulling a tube out from the pocket. “Alright, scoot over, let me back in. Here, uh, lean forward some, okay? And stop laughing!”

Hinata snickered and nodded, letting his upper body hang out of the water over Tanaka. It was funny, even though the bath didn’t really provide cover or anything, he still felt exposed like this as he waited for Tanaka to pop the cap open on the new container of silicone-based lube.

Any nervousness he might have felt was immediately soothed, though. “You look so damn good, Shouyou,” Tanaka said with the ghost of an awed laugh in his voice. “Like some kinda candy,” he added. He started pressing kisses to the sweet flush that spread down Hinata’s chest while his fingers moved between Hinata’s legs. It was unreal, though, how good Hinata looked with a sheen of water glossing his feverish skin; how his lips and cheeks looked even more vivaciously rosy with highlights reflected wetly on their curvatures, and how his brown eyes seemed to sparkle so beautifully with his bangs dripping in front of them.

“H-hurry,” Hinata breathed, shivering. Tanaka squeezed his first finger inside, reveling in the glazed expression setting on Hinata’s face.

As Tanaka worked Hinata open gradually, Hinata let his sight linger over his boyfriend below him. He wished he could reach somehow to place his lips where he wanted… He’d start with Tanaka’s chest, where his pectorals bunched together due to the small space of the tub, firm under the equally thick lines of his neck. Then Hinata might move down to the rippling muscles of his stomach. It wouldn’t be just water making that skin wet and slick under his mouth… Hinata could almost imagine the faint saltiness on his tongue, and in pure desire he brushed his fingertips over Tanaka’s chest before bringing them to his mouth.

Tanaka’s heartbeat skipped when Hinata softly licked the pads of his fingers, his boyfriend’s eyes closing in satisfaction. “Shouyou…” he breathed with an edge of want.

Hinata blinked down at Tanaka, and then seemed to have a little realization about his teasing. He had to pause as Tanaka now pumped two fingers inside him. The feeling of fullness sent another spark of want through him, want for so much more, and once Hinata had recovered from the change he whined and started dragging his fingers as tauntingly as possible up the dips and swells of Tanaka’s body. “Ryuu, I want you in me so bad,” he breathed airily.

“Soon, Shouyou.” Tanaka grit his teeth. The temperature of the water around him barely compared to the wave of hot desire he felt at Hinata’s voice and words.

Hinata stared closely at the way Tanaka’s absolutely indecent, dusky blush painted his skin, a perfect display of the heat being generated from all the places they were touching. As Tanaka added his third finger to the slow, thorough motion of preparation, Hinata had only enough concentration left to let his fingers play along the paths of water droplets on Tanaka’s torso. He positively shivered with want; Hinata would have been embarrassed by the way his body wantonly clung to Tanaka’s fingers, except he was too achingly desperate to feel Tanaka's fat cock fucking him to care.

“Babe,” Tanaka panted, “I think this’s good, s-so if you’re ready–”

“ _Please,_ ” Hinata moaned.

“O-oh.” Tanaka quickly spread lube on his cock, then urged Hinata to ease back, to sit down slowly as the thick head of his cock aligned and pressed into Hinata’s ass.

One more time, Tanaka asked, “Ready?”

Hinata inhaled on a sharp keening noise, and lowered himself.

Now, the plan had been for Hinata to move himself slowly, for as much as he was mouth-wateringly eager to finally feel Tanaka spearing him apart he also enjoyed drawing out their intimacy, especially in a special situation like tonight.

Well, their relationship was nothing if not spontaneous. Both were in for a surprise when Hinata’s knees lost their traction with the bottom of the tub. Hinata dropped to taking in the entirety of Tanaka’s length, wrenching a scaldingly erotic gasp from his lips. Tanaka, too, hadn’t been expecting the rapid suck of velvet heat wrapping around him, and he only magnified Hinata’s sudden pleasure by instinctively grinding hard up into that heat.

“Shouyou?” he gasped after a moment.

Hinata gazed down, a feverish blush across his cheeks and quick pants pouring from his lips. “I’ll… I’ll try again,” he said in a hoarse voice, already attempting to bring his knees back beneath him so he could lift himself up. He managed to rise about halfway. And again, his own weight overcame the minor friction of his skin on the bath, falling and filling himself hastily with Tanaka’s cock.

“Ah!” they both cried into the steamy air. Each needed another moment of recovery from the shockingly pleasure-filled instant, and this time Hinata met Tanaka’s eyes with a bit more hesitancy in his gaze.

“I’m not so sure this will work,” he said, voice quivering at the end as heat pulsed through him.

Tanaka licked his lips slowly as he thought, before bracing his hands on either side of Hinata’s hips. “Try just one more time,” he prompted. His tone was rough and almost lewdly low.

Hinata let out a small whimper, but followed Tanaka’s instructions. With Tanaka’s hands as support he made it a little higher up this time–when, once more, he lost control and plunged onto Tanaka’s cock with a saliva-wet gasp.

“Again,” Tanaka pleaded, and Hinata listened. In the first couple pumps, Hinata retained some regularity to the pace at which he’d rise up. However, as Hinata became addicted to the slide of Tanaka’s thickness in his ass and the bolts of pleasure burning across his skin, as the wringing heat of Hinata’s entrance sucked Tanaka in again and again, both were reduced to a frenzy of Hinata scrambling almost helplessly upward, always pulled relentlessly back onto that throbbing heat. Water splashed around them as Hinata really lost his footing, and even though he still had the energy to lift himself he’d started to lose the focus, only managing to bounce shallowly on Tanaka.

“B-Babe,” Tanaka panted out at last. “Hold on.” He knew he was close, but wanted to make things a little easier on his blissed out boyfriend before they finished.

Hinata made a questioning hum, but was otherwise pliant as Tanaka sat up and manipulated both their positions.

“Alright,” Tanaka murmured after the brief movement: now, he knelt behind Hinata in the tub, his boyfriend bent over in front of him with his forearms resting on the bath’s edge. “Is this okay?”

Hinata nodded rapidly. “Y-yeah. Now we won’t get so prune-y from the water, right?” he laughed weakly.

Tanaka snorted, but leaned forward to try and get a better look at his boyfriend’s face. “But really, you still feel okay? Your knees are alri–?”

Hinata made a groaning noise and wiggled his hips back toward Tanaka. “I am, now come on–”

Eyebrows rising in surprise, Tanaka took on an amused tone. “Don’t  _rush_  me, Babe,” he said with a chuckle, swatting at Hinata’s ass in jest.

A few things happened at once in that moment, though. Hinata scooted back as he was still urging Tanaka to continue, so the swat had a little more impact than intended. Hinata went particularly still, not just at the slapping sound, but at the small moan that escaped him.

Their breaths caught in their throats.

“…You like that?” Tanaka said, voice low.

Hinata made an indistinct sound, but it too turned into a heavy moan as Tanaka’s hand came down again on his cheeks. “Ryuu, please,” he panted.

Even though the plea could have been both a request to finish making love to him or Hinata begging him to slap his ass again, Tanaka held out on both. He hummed a teasing little tune as he laid along Hinata’s back, murmuring into his ear, “Tell me what you want, Shouyou.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Hinata said. “Anything, please, just d-don’t stop!”

Tanaka shuddered out an aroused breath at that; he loved every sound out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Smugly, as he knelt in the sloshing bath water, Tanaka indulged himself in one last pass of his hand, and another, and another. He watched the quick ripple of movement through Hinata’s ass, heard the slapping sound and breathy gasps made filthier perhaps by the wetness of it all, and actually salivated at the light pink now dusting his boyfriend’s right cheek.

“Ryuu…” Hinata moaned in pleasure.

Tanaka felt his face slip into something probably scarily close to hunger as he spread Hinata’s rosy cheeks and guided himself to his entrance. “Love you so much, Shouyou,” he groaned, pumping inside once more.

Hinata made a throaty moan. “Yes,” he cried into the humid air. Finally, finally, Tanaka was giving him everything he wanted–water splashed and spilled around them as Tanaka draped himself over Hinata and fucked him wildly.

Smoothing a hand up Hinata's wet skin, Tanaka rasped, “You close?”

Hinata was too far gone to answer. Lost in the sensation of Tanaka pumping him full and pounding heat into his sore ass, Hinata felt so high on arousal even breathing was like gulping steam down his throat. “So good,” he choked out, “oh my god Ryuu so good more please more more–”

His breath hiccuped to a halt as Tanaka swept his tongue up the side of his neck, spilling inside of him and wringing Hinata’s own orgasm from his dripping cock. “A-ah,” Hinata gasped, wanting to collapse into the water and only barely keeping his purchase on the bath’s rim.

It took Tanaka a moment of breathing, slumped over Hinata, before he was able to guide them both gingerly back, until they once more sat against the wall of the tub.

“…So,” he said quietly. Water still shivered around their legs.

“That,” Hinata sighed tiredly, “was amazing.” He lolled his head to the side on Tanaka’s chest, shooting a devious little look up. “You got to try out more than one fantasy tonight, huh?”

Tanaka gazed in confusion at Hinata for a moment, before his boyfriend shifted his likely-sore ass on his lap, and a brand new flush burned Tanaka’s cheeks. “Ah, y-yeah, sorry if I was a little… rough.”

Hinata made a soft sound, lids lowering. “I think…” He yawned. “…we’d said we might want to try that at some point, right?”

“Oh.” Tanaka thought back, remembering some of their earlier days of discussing kinks. “Yeah… Maybe?”

Hinata laughed quietly. “Well, either way,” he snuggled happily against Tanaka’s chest. “Cleaning up should be easy enough. Dry me off, and we’ll call it even?”

Tanaka smiled, nuzzling his nose into bright hair. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to come say [hi](chromotps.tumblr.com) if you want to~
> 
> And more than anything, spread the tanahina love! We need so much more fic. ;~; And, well, everything.


End file.
